Ritual of Rebirth
by Bird of the Stars
Summary: Okumara Rin, his friends and some allies are going to face the greatest fight in their whole life. A new race known as "Mahjarrat" are even stronger then the demons Rin faced before. And the allies, are they really allies? Story is much better than summary ;)
1. Starting

Hello there!

Welcome by my first Ao no Exorcist story. I really loved the anime, so I decided to make a sequal of the anime story.

**A/N: Assiah is Earth in my story. In the True Cross Academy the students and teachers will only mention Assiah. The reason for this, well find it out in the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.

* * *

It was a Friday Morning and Okumara Rin was waking up. Well sort of waking up. His brother Okumara Yukio screamed in his face. Rin managed to wake up.

_That damn four-eyes, only because he's an exorcist that doesn't mean he can wake me up at six O'clock._

Rin walked from his room down towards the dining room. In the dining room he saw a boy with brown chocolate-brown hair and turquoise eyes it was his brother Yukio with a newspaper in his hands. Rin walked with anger at his brother off. "Why did you need to wake me up at six O'clock in the morning!"

Yukio looked at Rin. "Because someone here found it so necessary to not make his homework and to have an 3% on his latest test", he said on a clever tune. Yukio put the newspaper on the table and grabbed the last test of Rin. Rin looked at the face of Yukio, the last time that he was so angry was when he knew that his grandfather had killed his mother. "Brother listen to me, if you don't have 80% on your next test, you will have a problem and not with me", said Yukio on an angry tune.

Rin looked to his brother "You damn four-eyes, it's very hard to study when you defeated Satan a few days ago", grumbled he.

"I understand, but still try to study the headquarters are still after you they think that Satan is still alive and can take control of your body", said Yukio.

Rin nodded. He went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for him and his brother. Since his birth Rin wrecks everything, but cooking was his only productive quality. Yukio sat down at the diner table and read the newspaper. Rin finished the breakfast in 10 minutes with the help of the stove spirit Ukobach. He picked up the two plates with food and brought them to the table, he looked to Yukio and saw that he was reading the newspaper again.

"Hey time to eat!", screamed Rin.

Yukio didn't response.

Rin walked to his brother. "HEY IT'S TIME TO EAT!", screamed Rin in the ear of his brother.

Yukio fell off the chair by the fright of his brother screaming. "Why did you do that?".

Rin smiled "Haha, because you didn't response. But time to eat I made something new with the help of Ukobach I created scrumbled eggs and some toast!".

"Wow, but don't think it will solve anything", said Yukio.

Dangit I thought that will work, when he was young he always wanted to eat something British.

Yukio and Rin took both a plate and started to eat.

"Oh yeah, what did you read on the newspaper?", asked Rin.

"Well brother, it was an article about superheroes in Japan. It's very intresting I didn't knew there were superheroes", said Yukio.

"Ah, what kind of superheroes?", asked Rin.

"Well it was about superheroes who protected the world, when I read this article I think there are stronger beings besides demons", said Yukio on a

"Good luck and brother please try not to wreck anything this week. Otherwise WE will have a lot of problems", said Yukio on a polite tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I will try not to wreck anything", said Rin on a sarcastic tune.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark dimension. Two Mahjarrats were having a conversation.

"Hey, did you hear it Satan has been defeated by two of his own children", said the female one.

"Indeed, one of his sons who defeated Satan had a sword. We need that boy to complete our mission!", said the male Mahjarrat. **(A/N: At the moment I will refer them as male and female. Bare with me)**

"Okay, so we are going to earth?", asked the female one.

"Not yet, we still have to do a few things", said the male one.

* * *

After school Rin and Shiemi decided to go to the square in front of the school building. It was just a small square with a fountain in the middle and a few banks around the area.

Rin and Shiemi walked together to the fountain. "Hey Rin, today is a great day isn't it?", asked Shiemi.

Rin nodded "Yeah it is". Rin watched to Shiemi. She has straight, shoulder length platinum-blonde hair and wore: black shoes, a short, pink skirt with a black belt, tight white thigh highs, and a white colored shirt. _She looks so cute in the school uniform. _He poured some water over his face.

Shiemi looked to Rin _Wow he's so cool with all that water over his face. _Shiemi didn't noticed but her cheecks became red. Rin noticed the red cheecks of Shiemi. "Hey Shiemi, did you catch the cold?"

Shiemi saw the reflection of her face in the water of the fountain. She looked with an embarrassed face to Rin "Uhh... NO!... I mean yes I caught the cold, maybe a cup of tea will help?"

"Yes, maybe that will help", said Rin.

Rin and Shiemi ran to the cafe, but Shiemi couldn't keep up. _Now I can show Shiemi my speed, maybe she fell for the boys who are fast._

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"**

Rin heared the scream and ran so fast as he can to the location. Then he saw Shiemi bleeding and he saw the cause, it was an hellhound.

Rin removed the sheeth of the Kurikara. **(A/N: For the people who doesn't know what it's, it is a demon slaying sword that keep his demon powers in check. If he removes the sheeth, he will turn partial demon form).**

And he turned into his partial demon form. Rin has now two blue flames that looks like horns floating above his head, long elf-like ears and his eyes turns red except the irises they remain blue. The blue flames blazes around his body.

He jumped on the hellhound and hit him with full force. The hellhound was smashed into the ground and tried to stand.

"Why did you attack her?!", screamed Rin. In anger Rin hitted with the Kurikara the hound in his chest. The hound cried of pain.

"Rückkehr"

The hellhound growled and he disappeared.

Rin rushed to Shiemi and looked if she was okay.

"Shiemi, hang in there I will get some help!", said Rin.

In the distance he heard something "Let... go!" Rin looked to the sky where the sound came from. Then he saw six shadows above the school building.

The six shadows jumped to Rin and Shiemi and landed in front of them.

* * *

**Next chapter you can expect a big fight. What the hell is a "Mahjarrat?", find it out and more in the next chapter!**

**Edit: I'm a little curious, there are some people reading this story but many people do not see the next chapter. I wonder what makes this story so bad. So post a review so I can see why you don't like my store.**


	2. Clash! Strange battle

Hey There!

Welcome by the second chapter of Ao no Exorcist "Ritual of Rebirth!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom Bon, Shima and Konekomaru had a conversation.

"I am going to buy some manga for today with a lot of girls", said Shima.

"It's always the same with you Shima, if you don't read manga you are trying to have a date with a girl", said Konekomaru

Bon looked serieus to Shima "Indeed, you should study more so you have better grades!", said Bon on an angry tune.

Shima was frightened of Bon's reaction "Yeah... Bon"

Izumo walked to the boys "Are you guys only talking about girls? How lame", said Izumo.

***b000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000m***

The whole classroom shook of the explosion, Bon looked outside and saw smoke outside the building. Yukio ran quickly into the classroom "Is everyone all right?".

"Yes, but look there's smoke!", said Bon.

Yukio looked to the window and also saw the smoke "Everyone, stay calm and go to the school cafetaria, there's it safe", said Yukio. The students went to the school cafetaria and Yukio left the school building. He went to square and saw that Shiemi was lying on the ground with serious injuries, in front of her he saw Rin in his partial demon form and six girls who surrounded him. Yukio took his two handguns and shooted on the girls. The girls easily dodged the bullets of Yukio. Yukio rushed to Shiemi and Rin. He looked to the six girls.

"Why are you attacking my brother and my friend?", said Yukio when he aimed his handguns to the girls.

One of the girls with blond hair and who wore a white shirt with a blue school uniform plus a red bow tie, a blue skirt, red boots and a tiara on her head pointed to Rin "He attacked the girl, we heared a scream and saw that the demon boy hurted the girl"

"I can't forgive you for attacking an innocent girl", said the blond one.

"Attacking an innocent is truly unforgivable!" another girl said, standing next to the blonde girl, who's a bit taller than her. She has her brown hair in a ponytail. Her outfit is green and white and she wears pink rose earrings .

"Plus you are the son of satan", another girl said, standing next to the brown girl. Her outfit is red and white and she had long black raven hair.

"Me, too, attacking her was a mistake", another girl said with short blue hair. Her outfit was blue and white and she was holding her hips with an angry face.

"That counts double for me, Sailor Venus!", a girl shouted with her long blond hair. Her outfit is orange and white. She wears a red-ribbon on her hair.

"Agents of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi... SAILOR MOON

and SAILOR CHIBI MOON!

In the name of the moon, We shall punish you!" They made their signature pose.

Rin looked to the girls, somehow they knew he was the offspring of Satan _How many people know that I'm the offspring of Satan_

Suddenly two Byakko appeared in front of Rin and Yukio.

"What is that?", asked all the Senshies.

A girl with dark red eyes and purple long hair, which she has in a ponytail walked to Rin and Yukio. "Mike and Uke attack them" she pointed to the scouts. "Rin, Yukio please hold them busy so I can treat Shiemi"

Yukio and Rin nodded. Rin, Yukio and the Byakkos rushed to the Senshies.

* * *

**Yukio vs Sailor Mars**

"Why do you attack us, you are a superhero!"

**Bam!**

"I said, why do you attack us?"

"The demon attacked the innocent girl, he will pay for that." She screamed, leaping in for his own assault.

**Mars flame sniper! **She shoots a fire arrow to Yukio.

A narrow miss, avoided only by a nimble leap to the took his special bullet and aimed at Mars.

**Bam!**

She was hitted by the special bullet she fell on the ground and fainted.

_I knew this bullet would work, but she's fainted for a few minutes. So in the meantime I must protect my brother._

* * *

Rin vs Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon

_Sometimes I really hate it to be the offspring of Satan_

"You are going down demon boy!", shouted Sailor Moon.

"For the last time even if he is my father I don't give a fuck about him!", screamed Rin on an angry tune.

"Well once a demon always a demon", said Sailor Chibi Moon on a pedantic tune.

**Pink Sugar Heart Attack!**

Rin bent down to the ground. The pink attack came close enough that Rin was almost frightened that such attack could defeat him. _Even if they are no exorcist, these girls are strong_

Rin took the Kurikara and jumped to Sailor moon.

**Slash!**

"Damn you fucking hero, I'm not the bad guy!", shouted Rin.

**Slash!** He slashed again with the kurikara. Blue flames covered the sword and Sailor Moon barely dodged the attack. Rin's attack leaved a crater in the square.

* * *

Above the building three people were watching the fight between Rin and his group and the scouts.

"Look at them zealots. They are fighting but for what purpose? Even the stupid scouts they can't solve a problem without think. Pathet-...", said a girl. She had long dark hair, the hair came to her back. She also wore jeans and a red t-shirt. She wore a bandana where the sign of the eagle was on it.

"We know Imara, but listen to me the scouts saved me last time.", said Aaron on a calm tune. He looked to the fight and saw the damage of the square "Jason please stop them, we'll come later".

"..." He nodded and left.

* * *

Suddenly...

**"Bombardement!" **A rain of arrows hitted all the sailors and Rin, Yukio and Byakkos. The fight stopped and everyone looked to the boy who walked to them. He walked to Rin. The boy wears some kind of archer armour and in his left hand he had a big dark bow. _He looks a lot older then me thought Rin. _He stared at Rin and then he walked to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Senshi, this boy isn't bad. He didn't attack the innocent girl", he said.

"Ah good to see you Jason", said Sailor Moon.

"But, I had a vision about him and Satan and in that vision I saw the end of the earth!", shouted Sailor Mars.

"Shut up, he's not bad", said Jason.

"Still rude as ever", whispered Sailor Chibi Moon to Sailor Moon.

"Jason, what brings you here and where are the others?", asked Sailor Mercury.

"..."

"Hello Jason?", asked Sailor Mercury.

"Non of your business", said Jason.

Suddenly a green beam appeared in front of Jason. Out of the beam came a boy. He looked a few years younger then Jason, he had a brown skin color with black hair. His hair was a bit sloppy and he wore a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Jason, who's this boy?", when he pointed to Rin.

"The stupid scouts thought he was a demon and attacked him", said Jason.

The boy walked to Rin "Hey, my name is Aaron nice to meet you"

Rin gave him a hand "Hey, my name is Okumara Rin, but you can call me Rin nice to meet you", said Rin.

Sailor moon walked to Rin "I'm so sorry that we saw you as a demon. I hope you can forgive us"

"Meh no problem, even my friends were frightened for me when they found out I was the son of Satan", said Rin.

"Aww. But we can be friends! Today I had an appointment with some Meike Versoep", said Sailor Moon.

"Usagi! It's Mephisto Pheles not Meike Versoep.", said Sailor Mercury (A/N: Meikeversoep is a german dish)

"Can't you even remember a name, Usagi?", said Sailor Mars on a pendantic tune.

"Oh yeah, but I was the person who was invited by this Mephilo, who wasn't? Oh yeah it was you Ray!", said Sailor Moon.

Everyone sweatdropped of Sailor Mars and Sailor moon except Jason, because he didn't care about it.

Imara teleported herself to Rin and the group.

"Aaron, you know you had an appointment with Mephisto Pheles today", she said.

"Really? Also Sailor Moon had an appointment with him, do you know who he is?", asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah I know, he's the principal of the True Cross Acadamy", said Rin.

"Then it's decided, Aaron and I are going to the principal", said Usagi.

The group nodded and went into the building.

* * *

**Well end of this chapter.**

**The Sailor Senshi will not join the story, except one sailor. What did you think of the fight?**

**The next chapter, you will see more of the "Mahjarrat"**

**Do you have any suggestions for this story? Post it in a review!**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Desert and school

**Sorry for chapter 2, but I thought it will be cool a clash between the scouts, Rin and Yukio. But one of the scouts is very important for the plot of this story.**

**As I had promised you will see more from the "Mahjarrat"**

**This is Chapter 3 of Ritual of Rebirth!**

**For the people who don't know who Aaron, Imara and Jason are, you must read chapter 2 (I edited it).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.**

**I own Aaron, Imara and Jason.**

* * *

An man with an skeletal face was walking through the Arabian looked at his black compass. The compass still pointed to the south, so he followed the compass and walked southbound. During the journey he often took a few sips from his water bottle.

Thirty minutes later...

"I found it", shouted he.

He took an ancient device that looked like a mobile phone from his pocket. "Im Namen der Seith, deren Macht kennt keine Grenzen. Lassen Sie mich mit ihm zu sprechen.". A person appeared in front of him. He had the same skeletal face, but he wore black robes. On the robe stood in red the sign of chaos. There were strange symbols on his robe.

"So did you found the object?", said Seith.

"Yes, my lord". He pointed with his finger to an iron tip protruding from the sand. "Before you ask my lord, yes this is the object but it's burried in the sand. In order to transport the object, could you please help me?", asked he.

Seith growled, dark energy surrounded him and and the earth shake so hard that even holes arose in the desert. Two stone tablets appeared from the sky and landed in front of Seith. He took one of the two tablets and pressed his left hand on it. His left hand was covered with red flames. On the stone tablet a fire sign appeared. He took the stone tablet and pressed his right hand on it. Three purples wavy lines appeared on the stone tablet.

"With this tablets you can retrieve the object and teleport it to the base, don't mess it up Rage".

Rage nodded and Seith teleported himself away.

He took the two tablets and fused them. An dark purple ball of energy was floating in front of Rage. Rage knew what this means, this was the ball of transportation. He pointed his finger to the iron tip of the object and he throw the ball of energy at the object. An dark purple beam surrounded the iron tip and in a few secondes the object dissapeared.

_It's time to leave.  
_  
"Hey you, did you cause the holes?!", said a man. Twenty men appeared and walked to Rage. One of them wore white robes and wore the cross of Jesus. The other men wore the True Cross Academy school uniform.

"Answer me!", said the man with white robes.

Rage looked to the group "What would you do if I say yes?", said he.

"Only demons have the power to do this, so you are a demon we'll exorcise you!", he pointed to Rage and all the exorcist attacked him.

The bullets flew past him. Rage barely had time to grab his staff and there was a warrior for him who kicked it aside. Rage screamed in pain and his body was covered with blood. A knight grabbed his sword and aimed the tip of his sword in the neck of Rage.

"Now, finish the demon!", said the man with white robes.

The knight nodded and he thrusted the sword through the neck. The knight pulled the sword from the neck of Rage and walked to the men with the white robe.

"Good j..."

Before he could finish his sentece, a dark beam surrounded Rage. Seith appeared he looked to the exorcist who attacked Rage. The knights knew this was big trouble and attacked Seith. Before they could hit him, Seith summoned his dark celestial staff and casted a dark sphere who hitted every exorcist which sending them back and end up in one of the desert holes. He hit the staff into the ground causing a wave of dark energy which spread across the sand of the desert.

Seith took Rage and he teleported away. The man with white robes saw that he was pulled to an hole, from haste he picked up a white piece of paper. On that piece of paper there was a circle drawned with different symbols "I will summon the messanger of sky". An blue bird appeared out of the paper _Bring this message to True Cross Academy, a stronger person then a demon attacked us save us please._ And the bird flew away.

* * *

Usagi and Aaron were on their way to see Mephisto Pheles.

"Aaron, do you have any idea where we can find him?", asked Usagi.

Aaron looked with a confussed face to Usagi "To be honest, I have exactly no idea".

They walked through the school building, but at the look of the students they were just plain students. They decided to leave the school building and went back to the fountain.

"Geez, how can we find him?", complained Aaron.

"Don't know, but look there's a candy store we should buy some candy!", shouted Usagi.

"But Usagi-chan..." before he could finish his sentence she pulled him to the candy store. They entered the candy store.

"Cute, cute, cute!", shouted Usagi. The chocolate was in the form of little baby bears. Aaron walked to the closet and saw an special offer. 100 candy bars for 2 euro. "Oh my fucking god, that's so cheap I'm going to buy it". He took 2 euro from his pocket and bought the 100 candy bars. Usagi walked to Aaron "Wow that's a lot!"

"Yup 100 bars" he did all the candy bars in his bag. "Okay time to go, what did you bought?"

"This cute chocolate bear", she said.

The left the store and were walking on the street. They tried to cross the street, but then a pink limousine drove with full speed to Usagi and Aaron. They were quickly on the sidewalk and the car stopped in front of them.

"Where the hell was that for?!", shouted Aaron.

"What an sunny day is it, Aaron and Usagi" a man stepped out of the car. The has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He wore an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

"How do you know our names and who are you?", said Usagi.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles, I'm the founder of my True Cross Academy", he said.

"Usagi, he looks like a clown", whispered Aaron to Usagi.

"Yeah", said Usagi.

"Nice to meet you!", both of them shouted.

"So you had my invitation, I was asked by the Order to train you in my own academy. That's the reason you are here", said Mephisto.

"I'll join the academy", said Aaron.

"Me... Too!", shouted Usagi.

"Eins, zwei... drei!", out of his hat Mephisto took the registration forms. "I only need your full name, parents phone number, signature AND a photo", he said at a incredible speed.

"Discuss the registration forms in my car, we need to go" while Mephisto stepped into the car. Usagi and Aaron went into the car.

During the car trip Usagi and Aaron discussed the regristration forms.

"In article 5, by conditions stand there :_If something happened during the training, we are not liable for this. _"But we were asked by the 'Order' to join the academy"

"HAHAHa, never believe what is on paper!", said Mephisto.

Usagi and Aaron finished the regristration forms and handed them over to Mephisto Pheles.

"Now you are my students" he grinned with a dangerous smile.

_Strange smile... thought Aaron_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, he's so scary! thought Usagi._

The car stopped in front of the same fountain. "But we were here and if you look to the students they are not the same like Rin and Yukio", said Usagi.

"Haha, didn't I told you that this is also a normal school. But nevermind, with this key you can enter the Exorcist cram school", said Mephisto when he changed into a dog.

"Why do you change in a dog?", asked Usagi.

"I can't be seen in the cram school, it's very strange to see me here", sighed Mephisto. "Aaron use the key on the door and you can enter the cram school".

Aaron nodded and used the key on the door. They opened the door and it was very different then the previous time when they entered the building. It was a large hall with a lot of classdoors.

"Follow me I'll bring you to Rin's class!", said Mephisto. He rushed to the class '101', Usagi and Aaron tried to keep up with him. When they arrived in class 101 they were exhausted.

Usagi tried to catch her breath and Aaron eat a candy bar. "These candy bars are delicious!", shouted he. Mephisto looked to Usagi and Aaron _Why would the Order choose them to safe Assiah. _"You can enter the class", said Mephisto.

"But... but I hate school!" Usagi cried.

_Wow she's such a crybaby thought Mephisto._

"Usagi-chan, if we want to help Rin and Yukio we should enter this lesson". Aaron put his hand on Usagi's shoulders he with a happy face into her eyes "we can do it"

Usagi nodded and they entered the class.

* * *

**Well the end of this chapter. What did you think about Rage and Seith?**

**Rin's gang will join the next chapter. This chapter was an kind of Welcome to True Cross Academy chapter for Aaron and Usagi. **

**Reviews please!**


	4. Desert mission part I

**This is Chapter 4 of Ritual of Rebirth!**

**I forgot to mention, the two figures in chapter 1 are not Rage and Seith. The reason I didn't update the story is, because I was on a holiday in Belgium and French :) Unfortunately, school started, so that's the reason this is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist.**

**I own Aaron, Imara, Jason, Seith and Rage.**

* * *

Aaron and Usagi walked in the classroom.

"I'm Usagi nice to meet you!", she said with full enthusiasm.

"I'm Aaron, hope we can get along",

"Welcome Usagi and Aaron, Aaron you can sit next to Rin and Usagi next to Shiemi.", said the teacher.

Usagi looked to the teacher and she noticed something.

"Yukio! You are the teacher?!", she said loud.

Yukio nodded "Yes, but please call me Mr. Okumara during the lessons and please take a seat.". Usagi and Aaron nodded and walked to their seat.

Before the class started, two persons entered the classroom. They were Jason and Imara.

"Ah the new students, welcome please introduce yourself", said Yukio.

"I'm Jason, 18 years old", he said.

"I'm Imara, 14 years old", she said.

"Welcome, my name is Okumara Yukio, but during lessons address me as Mr. Okumara", he said. Yukio pointed to the seats and they walked to their seats.

"Today class we'are going to talk about other groups who kill demons", he said.

* * *

====================== Jason P.O.V ===================

I was asked after the lesson to see master Yukio after school. After the P.E lesson I went to the teachers room. I saw the P.E teacher, he said that Yukio was in his room. The teacher gave me a map how to get to his dorm. After a short walk I founded the dorm and knocked on the door. In a few seconds someone opened the door it was Yukio.

"Hey welcome, come in", he held the door open. I went in and looked to the interior of the building. It looked like no one was here, except Yukio and I. Yukio closed the door. "Hey do you want some hot choco?". I nodded and sat down on the sofa. The sofa was black from color and was made of linen fabric coverings. Yukio came back with the hot choco he put it on the table and sat next to me.

"The reason you are here is, because you know something more", he took a sip of his hot choco. "It's about Shadow Hunters".

I looked to him. "Yeah, I heard about them"

"I thought so, but I think you are a shadow hunter"

_How does he know about Shadow Hunters? Wait, he can't see my aura. Did someone told that I'm a shadow hunter? No that's impossible no one knows except Imara. But she couldn't tell him..._

"On the reaction of your face, I can see you are indeed a Shadow Hunter. So why did you join True Cross Academy?", asked Yukio.

"Because, I need to protect Aaron he's very important to us. When he was young, he lost his parents in accident. My father and I saved him, so it's my task to protect him.",

"I understand", said Yukio.

"The True Cross Academy knews a bit about Shadow Hunters, we know that you can't be seen by normal people and that you kill demon. Also we exorcist do that, maybe we could cooperate in the future", said Yukio.

"Maybe, but we preffer to work alone or in our own group", said Jason.

"Okay", said Yukio. . I took a sip of the hot choco and looked to him. "So, you exorcist also kill demons?"

"Yes, we kill them also we can see them, I don't know how you Shadow Hunters can see them. But if you have a demon infection, you can see demons, it's very important for us exorcist to have that, so we can see and exorcist them.", said Yukio.

I nodded and took a sip of the choco again, I saw that the window was open and a bird flew inside. The bird went to Yukio and pecked him on his face. Blue light came from the eyes of birds and Yukio saw from the light that a man needed urgent help and he heard soft "There are creatures that Satan can surpass"

I looked with a confussed face to Yukio "What was that light?"

"We have big trouble I need to go!", Yukio left the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be much longer!**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
